Smiling chapter 10 add on
by MaryMcdonnellfan
Summary: A smutty add on the the middle of chapter 10


_"I guess we should put the kids and Husker to bed, then there might be a nice little surprise waiting for you in our room" Laura replied her green eyes shining brightly._

 _"Does it involve very little clothing?" Bill asked eagerly._

 _"It might do" Laura replied grinning and kissing him quickly, before heading upstairs._

 _..._

"Wow" Bill said when he entered his bedroom, to find Laura laying on the bed, dressed in a black lace push-up demi cup bra, with halter satin tie and matching lace Brazilian cut panties.

"Do you like them?" Laura asked twirling to show him the ensemble.

"Like them, I fracking love them" Bill replied walking towards her, before kissing her lips tenderly.

Laura grinned and pulled his top over his head quickly, throwing it somewhere near the bed and running her hands down his chest, only stopping to lightly caress his growing bulge. Bill moaned into her mouth and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and fusing their mouths together. Their tongues duelled together fiercely and Bill settled himself between her thighs.

"At least my stomach isn't getting in the way yet" Laura commented wryly.

"True, but I love you know matter how big your stomach is, plus it usually comes along with these fantastic breasts, not that I don't love them usually, they are number one, closely followed by your amazing legs" Bill replied kissing her passionately, before gently sucking on the sensitive spot below her ear.

He placed kisses down her neck, before stopping at her breasts and tonguing her nipples through the lace of the bra, pulling them into stiff peaks. "Frak" she moaned, arching her chest towards him, and running her fingers through his hair.

Grinning Bill quickly undid her bra and removed her panties before resuming his place at her breasts, sucking one nipple into a hard peak, while alternating between pinching and drawing little circles around the other.

"These need to go" Laura breathed heavily yanking on his pants, which he quickly discarded along with his underwear.

She felt his hand slowly work its way towards the apex of her thighs and his fingers trace tiny circles around her clit and opening. "Frak yes" she moaned her head falling back and her hips arching towards him.

Bill sunk a finger into her depths, testing her readiness for him, grinning when she gasped quietly and moved her own hands up to play wither her nipples. He slowly moved his finger inside her, setting a steady rhythm before adding a second finger and pumping faster.

"I want your cock in me" Laura moaned reaching between them to run a hand up and down his length.

"Frak" Bill said and pushed his weight up onto one arm, grabbing his hard length and rubbing it against her opening several times.

"Frak Bill now" she panted, groaning out loudly when he entered her in one swift motion, filling and stretching her. Their lips crashed together as he began moving in and out of her slowly, and she wrapped a leg around his waist, urging him to go faster.

"Yeah, oh" Laura groaned as Bill pounded into her, "yes, yes, oh".

"Gods" Bill panted trying to maintain control, while her slick walls gripped his cock tightly.

"Oh gods, I'm so close" Laura moaned, moving her hand over the swell of her stomach and down to where they were joined together, rubbing her clit steadily.

"Frak that's hot" Bill panted, the sight of her touching herself nearly pushing him over the edge. He grabbed her leg and brought it over his shoulder, changing the angle, so he was filling her completely with every stroke.

"Oh my gods, yes, yes, oh frak Bill that feels good, don't stop" Laura moaned her hand moving in a quick rhythm over her clit.

"Goddddsss yes" Laura screamed into Bill's shoulder as her walls clenched and pleasure washed over her.

"Frak your beautiful" Bill murmured speeding up and thrusting erratically into her, before groaning out as he came, pumping into her one final time and then he collapsing beside her.

"That was amazing" Laura said trying to catch her breath.

"It was. I love you so much" Bill replied pulling her to him, so she was nestled against his body.

"I love you too" Laura replied kissing him softly and pulling the blanket over them.


End file.
